Secrets of the Master Emerald
by Lidia1357
Summary: Knuckles has kept to himself lately, and his friends are worried. Rouge and Shadow are given a mission to investigate his Master Emerald, but will this mission be more than Rouge bargained for? Rated M for violence, possible sexual behavior because we all know Rouge ;) and may take requests for other side ships
1. Chapter 1

**Here's another fave couple of mine ;) Please review, but more importantly, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog**

**And call me slow to update but I didn't know Jason Griffith was no longer voicing Sonic and Shadow. They have some freak doing the voice of my once sexy voiced hedgehog *throws a huge fit* ok I'm back. Enjoy!**

Knuckles sat in front of the Master Emerald just has he always as before. Occasionally he'll join Sonic and his other friends when they need him, but his key responsibility was here. He didn't even know why he had to, but it was in his blood. He had been given this job when he was old enough to survive on his own. That was before...

Knuckles winced and covered his face. He can't think of such things now! He is guarding a very important gem! He must keep his mind on this at all costs!

Knuckles felt a presence behind him and he spun around with his guard up, "Who's there?"

"My my aren't we jumpy today?" A certain, seductive voice purred. Knuckles sighed and waved her off, turning around. He didn't feel like getting into this now.

"No hello for an old friend?" Rouge asked with mock hurt, "You wound me Knuckles," He only ignored her and crossed his arms. Rouge sensed there was something off about the echidna. She moved around and placed a finger under his chin, "What is it Knucks?"

Knuckles growled, "I told you not to call me that Bat Girl!" He snapped at her and turned away, "Now will you do me a favor and leave?"

Rouge placed a hand on her hip and sighed, "Is this about the Master Emerald? I thought we left this all behind us."

Knuckles rolled his eyes, "Just because I guard the thing doesn't mean it has everything to do with me. Now will you go? I'm busy."

Rouge huffed, 'Yeah, busy brooding. Whatever the problem is, you've gotta tell someone. You've made it clear that won't be me, but you have plenty of friends who care. We're all worried! One minute we're all fighting Robotnick and the next you're whining on this floating rock!"

Knuckles side glanced her, "When it's your business I'll tell you. Until then, do me a favor. Leave. Me. _Alone__!"_

Rouge huffed again and flew off, throwing a, "It's whoever cares' business!"

Knuckles leaned against the Master Emerald and looked out at nothing in particular. It was none of the bat's business, so why would she keep pestering him? He looked into the emerald and sighed. He should tell someone, but it won't be her. Someone who has been tied to responsibility this way. The downer about that is there is someone. However, this someone is too close to Rouge and probably wouldn't care to listen. Knuckles needs someone who cares, but understands. That basically takes out everyone.

Knuckles placed a mitt on the Emerald and sighed. He could feel its energy, its power. Its _evil._ The green, rotating gem mocked him and he had to look away. It was maybe a month ago when he learned what it really was, and he'd wished he never knew. The images flashed through his mind whether he wanted them to or not. He finally sat down and wrapped his arms around himself, letting the pain take him.

* * *

"I'm _worried_ Shadow! I mean, he won't even visit his friends!" Rouge was pacing by her desk in her and Shadow's shared office. She didn't even care if the hedgehog was listening or not, "He has to tell someone what's going on! I mean, look at what it's doing to him! Come o-"

Shadow clasped his hand over the bat's mouth, "Take a breather! Our job is not to discuss our personal issues let alone someone else's. Now, help me with this report before we're needed somewhere!"

Rouge nodded solemnly and he removed his hand. They returned to their desks and typed on their computers. Rouge typed about two sentences when she sighed and stood up, "I'm going out for a few. I'll be back shortly."

Shadow didn't even make any notice that he heard her, but she knew he had. Rouge rushed out of the G.U.N. building and made a call, "Pick up, pick up."

"Hello?" A friendly voice said.

"Tails, this is Rouge. Is Sonic there?" She asked quickly. She had about two minutes before she had to go back or she'll get a warning from the President.

"Yeah he's here," Tails said with his child like cheer.

"Hey Rouge, what's up?" Sonic asked.

"I have to be quick so I'll get to the point. You need to talk to Knuckles. There's something going on with him and he won't make the first move to tell anyone. He needs a good friend who cares."

Sonic contemplated a moment before speaking, "I think you're right Rouge. I'll talk to him today. Thanks for calling."

"Sure thing Hun. Oh, and Sonic."

"Yeah?"

"Don't let him know I had anything to do with this. I think he's still a proud gem guard who can't be seen with an ex thief."

Sonic chuckled, "Sure thing Rouge. Thanks."

"Thank you Sonic."

Rouge hung up and returned to her office quickly. Shadow hadn't moved from where he was sitting. He was typing away on his high tech computer. He was, no doubt giving a full description of his latest mission. Rouge sat at her computer and pulled up what she needed. A beep told her she had a message from the President.

"He's been waiting twenty seconds," Shadow informed.

"Oh?" Rouge asked as she opened the email up. It was a brief message that told her to meet him with Shadow. This means Shadow had to wait as well. He stood up and left the room without a word. Rouge followed him with an annoyed sigh. _He's always all about business._

They arrived in the President's quarters and waited. He was standing by the window with his arms clasped behind his back.

"Rouge, Shadow. My best agents," He turned around and walked to his desk, "I'd ask you to sit but I know neither of you will," He said this with no humor, "Now, on to business."

Rouge placed a hand on her hip and Shadow crossed his arms.

"We're listening," Rouge said.

"We've been secretly looking into this Master Emerald your friend guards. It seems to have caught our attention on many occasions."

"Such as?" Rouge's interest was rising. Whatever is up with that emerald could explain his behavior.

The president showed them a few photographs, "Remember these?"

Rouge looked at the three photographs. One showed a black and white photo of a disaster that happened many years ago. The other two showed incidents that involved Robotnick, "Yes, but we've explained these. What does the emerald have to do with it?"

Shadow took the photos and examined them, "I noticed an odd energy with these."

"As you mentioned in your past reports. It seems there was an odd, explosive energy during these times that have the same unique properties as the chaos emeralds. Nothing's for certain, but I want you two to investigate the emerald. I know you can't take samples because it's some sort of sacred artifact to the echidna race. But Maybe you can talk to your friend. As guardian, he has to know what it does."

Rouge doubted Knuckles would tell them anything. However, this may explain why he refuses to tell anyone. If it's a secret, he can't tell anyone.

"Understood. We'll go immediately," Shadow said as he set the photos down. He shot Rouge a glance that said they would talk and left the room. Rouge nodded to the President and followed Shadow. They walked alongside each other in silence for a while before Shadow stopped her, "The echidna won't talk. We know that for sure."

Rouge nodded, "We'll need to start off with research, then maybe see what Sonic knows."

Shadow nodded, "You do the research, I'll talk to Sonic. The less you are involved for the moment the better. You and Knuckles have a rift that will jeopardize the mission."

Rouge frowned, but didn't argue. She knew he was right. Knuckles had a problem with her and he'd let that get in the way. They needed to be careful, "Understood. I'll meet you in 07 hundred hours."

Shadow nodded and left, leaving Rouge to her pointless research. She knew she'd only worry. What was wrong with Knuckles? Even more important, why did she care?

**What do you think? I love this coupling and if it goes well I may do a Knuck Sonic after if anyone wants one :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog**

"Hey Red, what's up?" Sonic asked with a friendly smile. Knuckles offered a fake smile to his old friend. They may not fight alongside constantly, but Knuckles has helped Sonic on many occasions.

"Guarding the emerald. What else?" Knuckles offered with another fake smile. Sonic chuckled.

"I really don't know Knucklehead. So, how have things been going?" He took a seat on the grass beside the shrine, clearly showing he wasn't going anywhere for a while. This annoyed Knuckles, but he didn't show it.

Knuckles shrugged, "A bit boring at times. I can't go on adventures like you."

Sonic shrugged with his usual, cocky smile, "It's been pretty boring everywhere to be honest. Eggman hasn't caused any troubles for a while. I almost miss it."

Knuckles crossed his arms, bored with the small talk, "Is that really why you came here Sonic?"

Sonic sighed and stood up, "Okay Red, you caught me," His smile flattened as his face became serious, "We're all worried about you Knux. Not just be, but everyone. I was hoping you'd talk about it."

Knuckles side glanced Sonic suspiciously, "That Bat Girl put you up to this didn't she?"

Sonic raised an eyebrow, "Bat girl? You mean Rouge? Honestly Knuckles, I'm hurt that you think I wouldn't want to help on my own, "His eyes looked sincere, so Knuckles believed him.

Knuckles sighed, "You wouldn't understand. You don't have this responsibility."

Sonic raised an eyebrow, "I don't have responsibility?"

Knuckles waved his hand with impatience, "I mean you don't have _this_ responsibility! One that ties you to it and takes you're whole life away."

Sonic's emerald eyes filled with pity and sorrow, "That's true. Gee, I didn't know you felt that way about the Emerald. I always thought it was some honor to the echidna."

Knuckles set his jaw and looked away, "it is, but-"

"What are you hiding Knuckles?" Sonic asked. His face was serious.

Knuckles's eyes flashed to the Master Emerald quickly without realizing it. Sonic noticed, but didn't point it out, "Nothing. And you can tell everyone else that too. Sometimes I have to put the Master Emerald first."

Sonic crossed his arms and glared, "It's one thing guarding the emerald. It's another isolating you yourself on Angel Aisle. I'll go, but remember who your effecting with all of this. And that's everyone who cares. Just think about that Knuxs." With that, he left with a deep repentance in his eyes. Knuckles felt bad for upsetting his friend, but it couldn't be helped. He must not reveal the emeralds power, or what it's done. Even if it makes him go insane with hate. It's part of his responsibility as an echidna. Like it or not.

"I hate you with every part of me, but I have no choice but to protect you. If there was any other option, even death, I would take it!" He spat at the emerald before going on a treasure hunt. He had scavenged nearly all of the treasure from Angel Aisle, but it was still something to do. If only to get away from that evil gem.

* * *

Shadow crouched behind a piece of rubble near the master emerald. After Sonic had gone, Knuckles said something to the emerald with loathing in his voice. Shadow recorded it quickly. The information would be good for Rouge and G.U.N. After a few more moments, Knuckles went for a little stroll.

_Perfect._

Shadow moved quickly. He didn't know how much time he had without Knuckles watching and didn't want to be seen. The less Knuckles knows about G.U.N.s involvement the better. Shadow scanned the emerald quickly then took its measurements. He then took a strip of plastic that can record the levels of any power source it touches. He placed it on the emerald for three seconds and then sent all of the data to G.U.N.

_If only I could examine the inside without damaging it._ Shadow thought with a frown. With nothing else to see, Shadow hopped off of Angel Aisle and left. Knuckles never even knew he was there.

* * *

"All this research and I've found nothing!" Rouge complained, slamming her fists on the desk.

"Rouge, come in," Shadow's voice said through the communicator.

Rouge sat up and scrambled for the device, "This is Rouge. What did you find?"

"I just sent you the data. See what you make of it. I'll be in in about five minutes."

Rouge opened up the data Shadow sent. He had been very thorough with his measurements. He even took the diameter and height. However, the scans and power meter are what caught the bat's attention.

"The power levels are pulsating... as if it's... alive!" She typed away, eager for more information. "The power levels are fairly high, but they seemed to be growing. I bet you can feel this with your hand, "Rouge crossed her legs and leaned back, "I need to see this thing for myself.

The thought of touching the large gem brought an old excitement into the bat. She'd always had a sort of obsession for sparkling gems. That is what started her thieving ways. However, it had calmed a bit as he affection for knuckles grew. She would never admit to the echidna. He'd made it clear he never forgave her for trying to take the Master Emerald. She wondered if he ever will.

Rouge heard a sound and leaned back so her head curved over the chair. She saw an upside down Shadow, "I guess five minutes means three to a hedgehog."

"What did you find?"

Rouge sat up and showed Shadow the screen, "I think I need to see this thing for myself. Did you touch it?"

Shadow shook his head, "I don't know how well the echidna is at tracking that sort of thing."

Rouge pointed to the scan, "This power signal shows that it's pulsating like a living thing. Maybe the Master Emerald had behaviors and unpredictable power waves. It might even reflect its guardian's behavior."

Shadow crossed his arms, "That may be. But before we settle on anything, I'll show this to the president. After that, you should pay another visit to the echidna. Do what you can to make any observations possible. I don't care what you do so long as you don't jeperdize the mission."

Rouge nodded and sent it to the president. She knew this would be tricky, but it had to be done.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog**

The night sky was beautiful. There were millions of start in the sky that twinkled down to earth. If only Rouge could enjoy it. She was flying to Angel Aisle to, once again, talk to Knuckles. She hoped waking him up would cause enough drowsiness for him to tell her about the emerald. She wasn't counting on it though. Just seeing her might anger him and wake him up completely. Rouge sighed. How can she make amends for one little mistake in the past?

She was nearing Angel Aisle when she heard an odd sound. She landed with grace and silence then crouched behind a bush. Knuckles was wide awake, and throwing some sort of tantrum. Rouge frowned and closed her eyes. She let her bat ears take over. She could sense every vibration and every motion. It would be better if she could use echolocation, but that would require making noise and giving herself away. She'd have to rely on the noises from Knuckles.

"Why can't I just forget?" He yelled, tossing a piece of rubble at nothing in particular, "I have before! What have i done to deserve this? Why are you- argh!" He plopped down and grumbled. his voice was so low Rouge couldn't hear it. Rouge stepped out but moved so silently Knuckles didn't notice her until she was a couple yards away.

"Hey big guy. What's the fit for?" She purred with her seductive voice.

Knuckles jumped and held his fists up, "Jeez Bat Girl! I almost turned you into bat burger!"

Rouge shrugged and stopped within arms reach of the Master Emerald, "As long as you avoid the face Hun, that's fine with me."

Knuckles rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, 'What do you want? It better be important since you're here at this hour."

Rouge smirked, "Yeah I could tell you're busy redecorating," She took a single step back and leaned on the emerald casually. Just as her weight supported it, Knuckles lunged for her.

"No!"

It was too late. Rouge felt the power course through her.

"Ahhh!" She shouted and backed up. She looked at her hands. Even through the gloves she could feel the anger held up inside that thing. What was that?

Knuckles placed a mitt on the emerald with a frown, "Great!"

Rouge bared her teeth, "Don't worry I didn't do anything to your precious emerald! I think it did more damage to me than I did it!" She removed one glove painfully. It didn't want to come off and her fingers didn't want to work either. She hissed in pain as it finally slid off, "See?"

Knuckles gently took Rouge's hand and examined it. It looked like a burn with an odd, water- like pattern, "Great," He said again.

Rouge yanked her hand out and stomped over to the emerald. Knuckles held her back, "You want more?"

"Get off me!" Rouge shouted, pulling on him, "I'm only looking to see what _damage_ I've done!"

Knuckles sighed, "You can see _that_ on your hands Rouge. This thing's dangerous," He let go and took a step back, "How selfish do you think I am? You think it's the emerald I care about"

Rouge replaced her glove with a wince of pain, "I was convinced it's all you care about."

Knuckles looked away and sighed, "You and everyone else. You should go before you hurt yourself again."

Rouge wasn't sure what to think. Was his freak out about her hurting herself? She was still slightly convinced he thought she'd cracked it. She pondered this when she realized something, "You called me by my name!"

Knuckles frowned, "And?"

Rouge smirked and walked seductively to the echidna, "It's a first. You should do it more often," She ran a slender finger along the white of his chest. Knuckles backed up and crossed his arms. This surprised Rouge, but not very much.

"You should go."

Rouge hid the hurt his actions caused with a smile, "Sure hun. I'll see you soon though," She blew him a kiss and flew off. After Angel Aisle was a while off, Rouge let the pain of Knuckles's rejection show on her face. How much anger had she caused from the little incident tonight?

"Rouge, come in."

Rouge talked into her glove, "I got a lot of info Shadow. I'll be there shortly. This thing's not just some large chaos emerald. It's dangerous. I'll show you why when I get there."

Shadow didn't respond. Rouge flew a little slower than she could so she'd have a few precious minutes alone. She needed them to compose herself.

When Rouge arrived at G.U.N. headquarters, she showed Shadow the markings on her palms. Shadow scanned them and observed. The last thing he did, was touch them.

"There's no texture! It's like I'm touching glass!" Shadow said with awe. He looked over the scans on the computer, "It seems this was caused by some sort of energy that is usually found from a powerful creature."

"What does that mean?"

"It means there's something, or some odd power _inside_ the emerald and it's angry. You might have caused more anger when you touched it."

Rouge looked at the markings and frowned, "So that's why Knuckles was so angry. I thought it was just defensiveness for the emerald," Rouge said softly. She felt bad for snapping at him when he was concerned for her.

"I'll show this to the President. I think this emerald is a huge problem. I don't yet know what it has to do with the explosions in the photographs, but we'll find out," Shadow said as he walked out. Rouge didn't even bother responding. She looked over the scans and data, which was now analyzing the patterns of the marks. There seemed to be a continued pattern but it wasn't familiar. Surely Knuckles would know...

Rouge printed the scans out and folded it up. She tucked it into her glove and left. Maybe Sonic knows what this pattern means. if not, Tails might. And if he doesn't, then She'll beat the answer out of Knuckles!

**Not my longest chapter, but it should begin to explain what's going on with the emerald. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Only gonna say this once. Only provide _constructive_ criticism. One more review like the last one and I _will_ take this story off so don't ruin it for everyone else.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog**

Sonic looked over the printout carefully, "Hmm... it doesn't look familiar to me Rouge. Why, what is it?"

Rouge took the paper and slipped it into her glove again, "It's nothing. Thanks hun."

"Wait Rouge! If it's something to do with Knuckles, you should tell me. He seems to be getting worse!"

Rouge hesitated in her step but she plastered a smile and winked at Sonic, "I'll let you know if I hear anything," And then flew off. She glowered at the print as she neared Tail's lab. He had to know something! He'd developed a curiosity for old things lately. Maybe he's seen this too. She landed gracefully on top of his lab and lie on her stomach with her legs crossed, "Hey Tails. been a while."

Tails looked up, startled, and smiled, "Hi Rouge! What are you doing?"

Rouge held up the paper with a mischievous grin, "I have something I want you to see. If you can't make sense of it, I'll try someone else," She held the folded up paper between her pointer and middle finger then tossed it to the fox. Tails caught it easily and opened it, "Look familiar?"

Tails raised an eyebrow with confusion and concentration, "Kinda..."

Rouge flew down and sat on Tails's table with her legs crossed, "Kinda?"

Tails nodded, "Yeah, it's a little hard to tell because most people saw this as wear on buildings, but it's a symbol of wrath in just about everything that's powerful. It was the pattern of Chaos's skin.. er water... I guess. But that's all I know about it."

Rouge thought about this interesting bit of information. So the Master Emerald isn't angry, it's furious. Rouge took the paper back and ruffled Tail's fur, "Thanks Tails."

As she turned to go, Tails asked, "Can I ask where you got that from?"

Rouge thought a moment. This was technically a personal matter, but the second she gave the prints to G.U.N. it was theirs, "It's a G.U.N. matter, but as soon as I can, I'll tell you. I promise."

Tails nodded with a smile, "Thanks Rouge."

Rouge threw a wave as she walked away, "No problem hun."

_Now I have to talk to Knuckles!_ Rouge flew off for Angel Aisle, certain Knuckles would tell her now. As she landed, her hopes were high. However, she found Knuckles was sleeping! Rouge stood beside his head with a contemplative expression.

"Did he sleep at all last night?" Rouge crouched down to see his face. The skin under his eyes was darker than normal and his sleep was restless. It appeared he was having bad dreams.

Knuckles rolled over and clenched his fist, "No.. not... Ellie..."

Rouge froze, _Ellie_?

Knuckles tossed and turned on the ground, "Don't... hurt her! _NO!"_

He shot up and his head came right into contact with Rouge's.

"Ahh!" They both shouted in surprise. Rouge fell back and Knuckles sat up, rubbing his head.

"Why are you here? And why were you watching me sleep? That's so-"

"Oh calm yourself echidna! I needed to ask you something!" Rouge snapped as she handed Knuckles the paper, "Don't pretend you don't know what this means!"

Knuckles snatched the paper up roughly and glanced at it, "Hoorah. You took a photo of your injury. Good for you." He tossed it back to Rouge, "Is that all?"

Rouge stuffed the paper back into her glove and narrowed her eyes, "It's a symbol of Wrath brought on by power and I got it from that emerald!" She pointed at the Master Emerald, "Son't play dumb with me Knuckles!" Rouge rarely shouted, but she was on fire now. The mention of some other girl in his sleep pushed her over the edge.

Knuckles straightened out, "It does mean that if it came from a creature. It's how it was drawn. But it also just meant a lot of power and that's what caused your injury. Now will you _please_leave me in peace?"

Rouge crossed her arms and glanced at the emerald. For once, she found a gem she wanted nothing more to do with, "Who's Ellie?"

Knuckles's eyes hardened. Rouge could see he'd put his guard up, "I don't know. Who's Ellie?" There was a slight hesitation as he said the name.

Rouge walked slowly closer to the echidna with an angry, yet seductive look, "The woman who's name you said in your sleep. Who was she Knuckles? Or maybe, who _is_ she?"

Knuckles turned away from Rouge, "Go!"

Rouge didn't even hesitate. She tackled the echidna to the ground and pinned him down. Her eyebrows pushed together with her angry growl, "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on here Knuckles!"

Knuckles's growl was just as angry, "Dream on Bat Girl!" He rolled over so that he was on top pinning her down.

Rouge took hold of his forearms firmly, "So rough? And we haven't even had a proper _date_!" She switched positions again. This time, she sat on him and planted her heels into his arms.

"Ahh! What the hell are you doin?" He snarled up at her. His purple eyes were full of hatred. Rouge realized what she was doing and hopped off, her adrenaline coursing through her veins. What had she done?

Knuckles sat up, rubbing his arms. Rouge realized he could have pushed her off with ease with his super strength, but didn't for some reason. Rouge looked back at the Master Emerald, glowing oddly more brightly than before. Knuckles saw this and rushed to it. He placed a hand on the emerald and the glow dimmed slightly.

Rouge rolled her eyes, "Oh I get it, the green rock's name is Ellie and that's your girlfriend."

Knuckles ignored her, every muscle taunt. He didn't even look at her or shoot her an angry glare. This was odd. Rouge walked closer, but he turned to her suddenly.

"Have you had your fun yet? Will you go? Because I can make you if you won't Rouge!"

_He said Rouge._

Rouge saw the pain in his eyes where the anger had been before. Reluctantly, Rouge nodded and took off, flying into the afternoon sky. She wouldn't ever admit it, but as she took off, a single tear fell from her face. What she didn't notice. was the throbbing pain in her palms.

**Any thoughts? Predictions? Ideas? Suggestions? Or just want to say something about it? Review and let me know :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog**

Knuckles sat at the edge of the island with his arms crossed. Images of Rouge the day before flooded his mind. Why had she behaved that way? Why did the name of Ellie anger her? Knuckles's heart dropped as he thought of the name. That cursed emerald! It had ruined his life! Why must it haunt him now as well?

Knuckles fell back so he was lying in the grass. It was a beautiful day, and Robotnick hadn't been heard of in months. Maybe he could take a break from guarding this evil rock and visit Sonic. It would be good for him, and take the worry off of his friends' minds. Knuckles looked at the emerald and sighed. It was glowing brighter, as if it could read his thoughts.

"So needy!" He complained. It seems he won't be leaving this island after all. Damn rock!

Knuckles sighed and closed his eyes. He hadn't gotten hardly any sleep lately and needed it badly. He can rest his eyes for just a few-

Knuckles's eyes shot open. It was dark, maybe midnight. He'd slept longer than he thought. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, Shadow looked around. What had woken him?

"Be still and this will end quickly," An official sounding voice said from behind him.

Knuckles crossed his arms, "Not a gem thief, too stuck up. Not Rouge, too male. What's this all about?"

"It's about your emerald Knuckles. Whether you 'allow' it or not, we're going to examine it," Shadow said as he stepped in front of Knuckles. Knuckles looked into his serious, ruby eyes and sneered.

"I can't let you do that! This thing is too dangerous!"

"Let me handle this Agent Shadow," An aged man said as he stood near Knuckles. Knuckles stood up so he wouldn't appear so weak. The man continued, "We understand you have the world's interest at heart, but this isn't ancient times anymore. This emerald doesn't need a tribe of echidnas to guard it, we have vaults and technology as well as the best trained soldiers. You can trust us with this weapon."

Knuckles's temper flared and he clenched his fists at his sides, "It's not a _weapon_! It's a dangerous gem that should never be used! If I could destroy it I would! but that would only cause world devastation. Trust that I know what I'm doing and leave me in peace!"

The man didn't even flinch, "Look around you Knuckles. How many echidna are there? Who will take your place when you're gone? You need to accept reality. Your kind and way of life are gone. Leave it to us. We won't even take it away from the island, we'll have soldiers up here twenty four seven! I've ordered Agent Rouge to take you to a nice place for a few days to get used to the idea. I have the President of the United States on my side. Go quietly or with force. Your choice."

Knuckles couldn't believe this! How can he explain that he knows what is best and what he's doing? The answer is simple. he can't. If he reveals the emerald's secret, there will be devastation.

Knuckles's body stiffened and his jaw set, "Remember this; when I go, this emerald's power will get stronger, and none of you will be able to stop it!" With that, he walked away, following a young G.U.N. Soldier to a helicopter. Once seated, he looked out the window, already seeing the emerald's power glowing brighter, "This better be some vacation." _Because it'll be my last._

The helicopter landed on a small, tropical island far from any land. Knuckles hopped out and placed a hand on his hip, "Nice. Did they think I was going to just go back?" He shook his head, "Well you all made sure that won't happen."

"The place really is nice Mr. Knuckles. And Agent Rouge will give you a communicator so that you both are in immediate contact with the G.U.N. President at all times." The pilot said, "She will be here shortly," With that, he flew off as quickly as he could. Leaving Knuckles on the island alone. It was very small with two hammocks, two beach chairs and a beach house. Home sweet home. For the rest of Knuckles's life.

* * *

Rouge arrived ten minutes later, just as angry about it as Knuckles. None of them knew what they were dealing with and the more information she gathered about it, the less she agreed with this idea. However, she had no say in the matter. She could simply volunteer to stay with Knuckles and, hopefully, find out what they were working with.

"I'll assume you volunteered?" Knuckles challenged as he lounged in a hammock.

Rouge made herself at home in the other hammock, "Nope. I volunteered Shadow, but they ordered me to come here. I'm much more likely to talk than Shadow is."

Knuckles huffed and crossed his arms, "What do they want? Why do they think I can't do my duty all of a sudden?"

Rouge feigned a yawn, "Because you're all that's left and it's a dying tradition. They think they know what's best and want to take matters into their own hands."

Knuckles opened one eye and looked at her, "You talk like you disagree."

Rouge shrugged, "What do I know? That's right, nothing. You won't tell me what's going on and they take that as you hiding something."

Knuckles growled, "They didn't think that, maybe, it's just none of your damn business?"

Rouge closed her eyes in an attempt to hide the sting of his words, "Obviously not."

Knuckles didn't say anything and Rouge wondered if he'd fallen asleep. She decided that might be a good idea when Knuckles spoke.

"Maybe I'll tell you later. It's not like the secret matters now."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog**

Knuckles was sitting at the edge of Angel Aisle on a beautiful, Summer day. His cousin, Wentei, was training the younger Echidna to fight and use their guardian strength for good instead of bad. Knuckles smiled and leaned back with his arms crossed. He wouldn't trade his life for anything.

"Knuckles, are you daydreaming again?" A beautiful, soft voice asked. Knuckles cracked one eye and smiled. Beside him stood the most beautiful echidna on Angel Aisle. She was a deeper red than even him, when most female echidna were a rust color. Her lashes were long and she had a kindness in her violet eyes that made Knuckles's knees weak. He patted the ground beside him and she took a seat.

"You know, the day may come when you must guard the emerald," She said softly as he wrapped an arm around her, "The Master Emerald is quite a magnificent object. It's practically a living thing you know?"

Knuckles smiled wider and played with her quill, "No I didn't. Tell me more."

She chuckled with a blush, "Well, it is a very powerful gem you know. It has feelings and life. If you anger it, it will do much harm. Legend has it, it will absorb your last emotions as it attacks!" She said this as she pounced on Knuckles playfully. She lay on top of him as they smiled at each other. Knuckles touched the side of her face and kissed her cheek.

"I love you."

"Knuckles!"

Knuckles bolted awake, angry that he had been taken from his dream, "What?"

Rouge stood beside his hammock with a hand on her hip, "There's something going on in the direction of Angel Aisle and I wanted you to take a look."

Knuckles looked in the direction and sighed. He could see the fiercely glowing green even from this distance, "Yeah I _know._ It's happened before. And if they let me guard the damn thing this wouldn't happen!"

Rouge raised an eyebrow, "Because...?"

Knuckles rubbed his eyes, "Because the Master Emerald has emotions! It needs me there to keep its temper in check! That's why it burned your hands when you leaned on it, you made it mad."

Rouge stroked her chin as he said this, "Interesting. Anything else I should know?"

"No! But there's more you want to know. I might tell you if you catch me in the right mood."

Rouge sighed and faced the sun set, "Well, on the bright side, you didn't miss this."

Knuckles looked at the fiery sky that reflected on the sparkling water. It really was beautiful, and Knuckles was glad he saw it, "Yeah... thanks for waking me up."

Rouge smiled with a wink, "No problem Knucks. I'll be inside. Not that it matters either way with you," She turned to go but stopped mid step, "Oh, and the only reason I want to know more about the Master Emerald, is because I know it has something to do with what's been wrong with you lately. I'm just... concerned," With that, she walked into the beach house. Knuckles sighed and closed his eyes. He knew it was concern, he just wasn't ready to tell someone. Not yet.

Knuckles fell asleep again. This time, it wasn't the same dream. it was his nightmare!

The sky was pitch black and there were ferocious winds everywhere! Knuckles crouched behind a large boulder, looking around. _Where is she_?

There was red everywhere! There was the red of the echidna, and the crimson of blood flying everywhere as well. Knuckles had never seen such a horrifying sight! How can he find her in all of this? Knuckles ground his teeth and dashed out, searching for her. Where can she be?

Echidna were holding onto anything they could, but the power of the Master Emerald was too strong. It pulled them in, absorbing their last emotions and glowing brighter. None of them knew how to stop it, but they _all_ feared it! One by one, Knuckles watched his people fade away. It would have been one thing to see them be absorbed by the emerald, but no! It wasn't a cartoon someone made up where the bodies would no longer exist. They would all be sucked to the rock like a vacuum and their souls were pulled out of them. After that, their bodies would fall, limp to the ground. Most of them had broken bones, bruises or worse. Knuckles only hoped one of them wasn't-

"_KNUCKLES!_"

Knuckles spun around, she was holding on to a branch tightly, tears falling from her face. She was the last one! Feeling no force from the emerald, Knuckles ran swiftly for her, praying he wouldn't be too late! He was nearly there and then...

Knuckles shot out of his hammock so fast he turned it over. It twisted around his foot and dumped him off, leaving him tangled in the sand. He didn't make a move to fix it. He only lay there, letting the tears stream from his face. His chest felt like it had been ripped apart, and his heart had been stabbed multiple times. Why couldn't it have been him? Why did she have to go?

Why the Master Emerald have to take away his Ellie?

**And so it is revealed! Well, some anyway ;) Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog**

Rouge sat in the beach house with her legs crossed. So Knuckles lied when he told her that mark wasn't rage. He was trying to keep his knowledge of the emerald a secret. Rouge observed her hands as she thought. The markings hadn't faded away, and there were random moments when she felt the pain again. When Knuckles isn't dozing in the hammock she'll ask him about that. For now, she had some information to report.

"Shadow it's Rouge."

"Did he tell you anything?" Shadow asked immediately. Business as usual.

"Yes. He told me a lot. The Master Emerald is like a living thing in a way. It missed Knuckles and that's why it's been acting up. Knuckles said there's more but he hasn't told me yet," Rouge said quickly, hoping this would resolve G.U.N.'s control issue.

Shadow took his sweet time responding, and Rouge nearly shouted at her communicator. When he did, it wasn't what she wanted to hear, "We'll need more information before the President will let him come back. Just hope it's soon. The Master Emerald's power is growing with every passing hour."

Rouge frowned, "This isn't enough? It's going to get worse and the only way to fix it is bring Knuckles back!"

"That is only a temporary resolution. We need to find a way to either destroy it or destroy its emotions. Knuckles is the last of his kind and he won't live forever."

The communicator shut off and Rouge glared daggers at it. She knew they were right about that, but this wasn't the way to do this. They need to keep that rock under control while finding a way to stop it. Sending Knuckles away was an egghead move.

Rouge's hands flared up and she winced. The flashes were worse and more often now, which was hardly a surprise. The wound is linked to the emerald after all. Perhaps all of the pain is linked with its anger. If only she knew more about it. Rouge looked outside at the peaceful waves, rolling in and out of the sea. The sun had set by now and it was darkening rapidly. Rouge's trained eyes scanned the area, but there was something missing.

"Where's Knuckles?" She walked out of the beach house and looked around the small island. He was on the far end, sitting beside the ocean. Rouge sat beside him without a word. The moon was beginning to rise on the horizon, lighting up this side of the sky with it's pale glow. The scene was beautiful, and Rouge wouldn't have wanted to spend it with anyone else.

She looked at the echidna and her thoughts changed. His eyes were blank and little streams of tears trickled down his face. He hadn't even made a notice of her presence.

"Knuckles? What's wrong?" Rouge asked softly, adjusting herself so she could face him. He closed his eyes and looked away, "Knuckles."

"I'd rather not talk about it Rouge. I want to be alone," His voice was full of anguish and dull pain.

Rouge's jaw set stubbornly, "Honey you've been alone for too long now. I think it's time you've let me in."

He growled and looked at her with malice, "Everyone I let in dies. You want to be next?"

Rouge pretended to be observing her fingertips, "I'll take my chances."

Knuckles turned away, "I won't. I'm done losing people I care about. I'm doing this alone!"

His words made Rouge's blood freeze, then her pulse kicked into hyper speed, "People you care about huh? You don't need to do this alone Knuckles! I'm not letting you!" Without warning, she pounced on the echidna, pinning his arms and legs with her hands and boots, "You can't hide on that floating chunk of land forever!"

There was surprise in his violet eyes, then challenge, "And who's going to stop me?"

Rouge flashed her seductive smile and leaned closer, her face inches from his, "Me," Then she closed the distance. It was meant to be a quick kiss, but a deep desire flamed up inside her chest that craved more. Knuckles surprisingly, didn't pull away. He grabbed her forearms firmly and kissed her back fiercely. It was a battle of domination for at least a full minute. It was a battle neither wanted to end, neither cared to win nor lose. They both only wanted it to last.

When Rouge broke away for air, she realized she'd somehow ended up under the echidna. She grinned again with narrow eyes and rolled him over, "That's not how I play," She kissed at his chest, feeling his strong arms as she did so. For a minute, he seemed to enjoy it, but after that, he pushed her off.

"No! Stop!" He backed off and looked away with anger written all over his face. Rouge was so bewildered it took her a moment to respond.

"What did I do wrong?" She demanded with a hand on her hip. She glared at him, waiting for an answer.

Knuckles didn't make any attempt to answer. He crossed his arms and made sure he was looking at anything but Rouge. After about three seconds she's had enough.

"What did i do wrong Knuckles?" She demanded again with a louder voice. Knuckles spun around and got in her face instantly, his eyes flaming.

"What did you do wrong? You really want to know?" His voice was dripping with venom and he dared her to answer him with his violet eyes.

Rouge nodded, holing her ground. Knuckles pulled her to him and kissed her fiercely for a second then pulled back again, "You did everything wrong when you made me love you!"

Rouge felt like stone the moment he said it. He trudged away, leaving the shocked bat to stare after him. She felt her heart skip then sink like a rock with a lake. He loves her... yet he hates her. What had caused this? Why do the only words Rouge had ever wanted to hear have to hurt her so badly? She walked slowly in the direction Knuckles had fled until she saw him sitting in the bench swing. He glared at the water as if it was to blame for this whole thing. Rouge wished it was that simple.

She stood in front of him, her eyes deep with misery. He closed his eyes, refusing to look at her. She made a bold move and sat on his lap, snaking her arms around his neck and nuzzling her face in his chest. Knuckles tensed from her touch but she didn't pull back. She only sat there, tracing his arms as if it were ordinary behavior. If felt like it should be.

"What are you doing?" Knuckles asked with fear in his voice. Rouge sat up enough to see that there was fear and pain in his eyes as well. She kissed his cheek softly then rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm showing you that it's not wrong to love me. I'm not who I used to be and you need to get that in your head. What are you so afraid of?"

Knuckles didn't answer at first, but when he did, his voice was thick, "I'm afraid of history repeating itself."

"What do you mean?"

Knuckles held her tightly suddenly and unexpectedly, "To know that, you'll need to know what the Master Emerald did to me. You'll need to know everything."

"I'm willing to listen Knuckles. Just tell me," She whispered, silently begging him to do it, but not letting her hopes up.

Knuckles sighed, "It was many years ago, before I met Sonic."

Rouge's eyes widened as she listened.

**OOOO what will it be? Any ideas about what his story will be and what the resolution of the conflict might be? Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog**

Knuckles carefully pushed Rouge away and scooted a couple inches. She let him, knowing he'd need some space. He stared at his mitts while he talked.

"I was engaged... to be married," He began slowly, "That's who Ellie was... is."

Rouge nodded, listening eagerly.

"I was very young and in love then. My cousin was guarding the Master Emerald at the time, and when he was gone the privilege was to go to my children. That's how it works. The wedding was coming up and I couldn't have imagined my life any better."

Knuckles eyes darkened and his mitts clenched into fists, "She was preparing for her first day as priestess. The sky was perfect and cloudless, and everyone was happy. No one could have seen it coming. The Master Emerald was only a precious object at the time. We knew legends of its power, but didn't know the extent of it. We didn't think all of the evil it held was true.

"That day, a handful of kids decided to tempt the emerald. They were being immature and annoying but no one really payed attention. That is until one threw a rock at the Master Emerald. It started a reaction that no had seen before. The Emerald was angry and lashed out. The legend was, it sucks a person to it, absorbs their soul and keeps their last emotions. Well that day, we saw just how awful that really is."

He closed his eyes, and his voice darkened with anger and pain, "I was on the opposite edge of Angel Aisle when I noticed clouds forming unnaturally. I was headed to report them, worried about Ellie's ceremony to the current priestess. On my way, I saw a strange spot in the grass. When I looked at it, I saw it was blood. In the time it took me to look up again, the Master Emerald had created a vacuum affect, pulling my people to it in all directions. There was a small pile of bodies around it by the time I got there, but my main attention was on Ellie. I searched and searched, not yet noticing that the vacuum wasn't affecting me at all. I was beginning to fear for the worst when I saw her.

"Even now, I remember every part of that moment. Her quills were painted white, and she wore her priestess robes. She was holding on so tight but it was no use," His voice began to thicken and tears were forming in his eyes, "I ran as fast as I could to her. My hand was out, I was almost there when she lost her hold. My hand grazed her arm as she passed. I watched her as if it was in slow motion, the pain in her eyes, the silent apology. She seemed to almost give a brave smile just before her head crashed against the rock.

_~Flashback~_

Knuckles's screams could be heard from miles away. He fell to his knees, clutching the lifeless body to his. He collapsed with Ellie's body next to him. He felt the physical pain in his chest, as if a gaping hole had been ripped out, taking his heart with it. The tears in his eyes were hot against his skin, and hit throat was raw from his wailing.

The clouds had parted, leaving the perfect day it had interrupted. The Master Emerald was glowing almost sadly; as if it was sorry for what it had done. Knuckles didn't care what it felt. He wanted it destroyed! He slowly stood up, blood, tears and dirt caked his body. He glared menacingly at the Emerald, daring it to take his life as well.

"Well?" He yelled at it, "What about me? Am I alone here? Am I not good enough or have you had your fill?" His eyes blazed with a slight craze and pure fury, "Your mistake rock! I will _kill_ you!" He pulled his fist back just as the rock shot out a surge of power at the echidna. He stumbled back, his head swimming strangely. He looked around, seeing the scene before him.

"My god what happened?" He saw the bodies as if they were strangers. He felt sorrow for the massacre, but that was all. As he looked down at the body a foot from him, he stopped and cocked his head to the side. Something about her looked familiar. Even under the blood and the fractured skull, he felt like he knew her.

He shook his head, "Well, better clean this up. I am in the presence of the Master Emerald.

_~Present~_

Rouge's eyes widened in shock, "It took your memories?"

Knuckles nodded, angry tears streaming freely down his face, "The damned thing gave them back recently. That was when the moping started. I can't destroy it without it killing the planet, and I can't kill myself because its anger would do the same."

Rouge thought a moment, "Ellie was the last one. Her love for you is what spared you."

Knuckles snorted, "Yeah and gave me no choice but to live with her death. It could have at least left me without the memories. I was happy to guard the frricking thing before it gave them back," He stood up and delivered a strong blow to a nearby rock, turning it into gravel, "It doesn't matter now though. Without me it'll be angry and destroy everything."  
Rouge pulled out her communicator, "An easy fix. G.U.N. Come in! Shadow, we need to get Knuckles back on Angel Aisle pronto! I'll explain there. It's a little... elaborate. Thanks."

She shut her communicator off and walked over to Knuckles, placing a hand on his shoulder, "We'll work together to destroy the Master Emerald Knuckles. We'll fix this."

He looked at her with tortured eyes and crushed her to him, "It can't get you too! I won't let it!"

Rouge smiled, feeling her throat tighten with emotion, I know. And I won't let it hurt you anymore."


	9. Chapter 9

**I apologize for the inconvenience, I hate to do this but I must put this story on hold unless I can regain inspiration and ideas. Anyone who has any please feel free to let me know.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog**

The helicopter ride back to the G.U.N. base was a tense one. Rouge helped Knuckles retell his story to Shadow and the President. When they had finished, Shadow stroked his chin thoughtfully. It was hard to tell if the President was convinced or not, but Shadow was taking it seriously.

"So we cannot harm it, yet taking you away will only make it worse. So when you die-"

"We'll find a way to destroy it." Rouge interrupted. She didn't want knuckles to be discouraged. They needed a way to get rid of Ellie in that emerald. They couldn't simply destroy it, but without Knuckles, they would have a problem. Rouge didn't know how much time they had either. By the looks of things, not much time.

Knuckles shot Rouge a thankful expression as Angle Isle came into view.

"I think you should let me down there," Knuckles said quickly. Shadow shot him a skeptical look.

"Me too!" Rouge said quickly as they flew over the floating island.

"Are you sure? Knuckles asked with uncertainty. Rouge nodded and took his hand, "Yes."

"Alright..." The President said hesitantly, "Let 'em out."

They jumped out of the helicopter, both gliding safely to the island. The Master Emerald was raging, destroying everything. Rouge was having trouble standing on her feet.

Knuckles rushed over to the Master Emerald and held onto a rock nearby to steady himself. "Ell! Don't do this!"

Knuckles heard Rouge behind him, being yanked off her feet and forced toward the emerald. He couldn't let that happen!

"If you loved me at all! You won't do this! _Ell_!"

Suddenly, her face appeared on the emerald's surface, "You let me die Knuckles," Her voice seemed co come from everywhere at once. Knuckles felt tears stream down his face at these words. They were like a knife in his heart.

"Ell... I tired to save you! I wanted nothing more than to protect you! I still want to protect you! But I can't anymore! I just can't!"

The face looked so sad, and Rouge was dangerously close to the gem. She was coming closer and closer, unable to stop herself. If she touched that emerald...

"Ell please! I love you, but I love her too! Please!"

The face looked angry and hurt at the same time, "You let me die! Now you both will die!"

Now the pull was affecting Knuckles as well. He and Rouge were both being pulled in by its power. He wouldn't be able to stop this! He's going to die!

One look at Rouge's frightened eyes and Knuckled's rage exploded. This wasn't his fiance anymore. This was an angry rock that was trying to kill Rouge! He has to stop it.

"I'm sorry Ell..." He whispered as he lunged for it.

"Knuckles no!" Rouge cried as the echidna rammed his knuckles right through the emerald, sending the shards flying.

A piercing scream echoed through the air and a huge explosion was building up, but somehow, barely contained.

"What?" Rouge asked with bewilderment as the explosion held in place. Knuckles was so awed that he didn't answer her. But he knew it was Ellie. She really was in there!

As the hold on the explosion weakened, a voice carried into the air.

"I'm sorry too Knuckles..."

A huge, blue ring appeared in the sky, spreading everywhere then slowly dissipating. Knuckled took Rouge's hand and dove under a pile of rubble, escaping from the poison that it contained. When it settled, the world looked a bit like a mess, as did Rouge and Knuckles. But everyone survived! Knuckles and Ellie had won! Rouge was safe, and so was he.

"Was that"

"Yes." Knuckles looked at Rouge and sighed heavily, "Years of guarding it, and all I needed to do was bed. Who'd have known?"

The two of them laughed, and for the moment, everything was okay.

**I know, soo not worth the wait... please keep the tomatoes at the minimum... At least I finished it.**


End file.
